


Родители

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Meeting the Parents, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: — А, кстати, — Мака резко успокаивается и вдруг осторожно берёт его за предплечье — как будто чтобы он не сбежал, — а что насчёт твоих родителей?..





	Родители

— Ха, ну и ну, что за зрелище, — Соул, засунув руки в карманы, раскачивается и смотрит лукаво-лукаво, а Мака заливается краской.  
— Знаешь, не твоё дело, Итер, — Мака не злится, Мака смущается и мнётся, Соул знает это слишком хорошо. Но он рад за неё, она выросла (все они очень сильно повзрослели, даже, пожалуй, слишком), и то, что она только что радостно болтала со Спиритом, греет душу почему-то ему.

— Да ладно, это же здорово, вы молодцы, — Соул хлопает её по плечу и улыбается. И Мака уже даже удивлена — хм, вот те раз — и как часто Итер говорит что-то серьёзно, а не отшучивается?..

— М, по-моему кто-то ядом исходился на Спирита совсем недавно… — Мака лукаво щурится и пытается его поддеть, но Соул не остаётся в стороне:  
— Да-да, вот и я о том же, ха! Так плевалась на него, а теперь чуть ли не за ручку гуляете…  
— Соул! — Мака шутливо шлёпает его руками, а Итер закрывается, отступает и хохочет.  
— А, кстати, — Мака резко успокаивается и вдруг осторожно берёт его за предплечье — как будто чтобы он не сбежал, — а что насчёт _твоих_ родителей?..

Улыбка медленно сходит с его лица: Мака бьёт в самое больное и знает об этом.

— Ну… это не твоё дело, Албарн, — Соул улыбается и пытается отшутиться, но это Мака, и она крепко вцепилась не только в его руку — в его душу.

— Знаешь… мне кажется, тебе всё-таки стоит с ними помириться, — Албарн задумчиво склоняет голову к плечу.  
Мака не знает, что родители с Соулом даже не ссорились.  
Мака не знает, что он вообще ничего не сказал им перед уходом, если не считать записки «уехал искать лучшей жизни».  
Мака не знает, что Соул ни разу никак с ними не связался за всё это время.

И — главное — всё это время ему было хорошо.

Мака вряд ли будет его судить, Мака хорошо знает, что это такое — когда родители портачат, когда бросают, когда в семье тебе приходится чувствовать себя единственной взрослой.  
Наверное, что значит быть дорогой и бесполезной вещью, которую не выбрасывают только потому, что было вложено слишком много сил, Мака тоже смогла бы понять.

Но он не хочет говорить об этом, не хочет думать; иногда (особенно в такие моменты) он очень сильно скучает по тем временам, когда они с Макой были будто бы только вдвоём, против всего огромного злого мира.

— Да, знаешь… ты права. Пожалуй… я… поговорю с ними, — Соул криво улыбается и надеется, что эта проблема решится сама, а ещё лучше — забудется.  
Мака серьёзно кивает: она понимает это.  
И они оба идут домой — молча.

***

На следующий день они эту тему не поднимают.  
Мака отлично знает, через какие тернии нужно пробиться, чтобы простить того, кого ненавидела всё детство, и подозревает, что наладить связь с теми, от кого сбежал (чтобы рисковать жизнью, сражаясь с монстрами), тоже непросто.

Соул ей за это премного благодарен, но, как и всегда, когда твоя напарница поддерживает тебя и ведёт себя идеально, свиней себе подкладываешь ты.

Мака задала вопрос и запустила цепную реакцию из тысячи вопросов, которые в геометрической прогрессии копятся у него в голове и не находят выхода.

Огромная тоска душит его, он вспоминает тысячу моментов — мерзких, грустных, серых и даже приятных — они были, и их было больше, чем Соул запомнил, — всплывают в его голове снова и снова, порождая новые вопросы и интерес.

Нет, Соул не хочет вспоминать родителей _вообще_.  
Конечно, он благодарен им, что они воспитали его и дали ему всё (так, как может быть благодарен ребёнок, ни разу о них за три года не вспомнивший), и он даже попытался отплатить им: выбросил из жизни бездарного мальчишку (тень старшего брата).

Он чувствовал себя прекрасно и был готов поклясться, что родители его не менее быстро забыли.  
Но эта удушающая тоска и любопытство — что случилось со всеми за эти три года? — въедаются ему в мозг все сильнее и с каждой секундой отбирают все больше и больше ресурсов: действовать пришлось быстро.

***

Другом бога быть очень удобно — пропуск в огромные архивы (огромные абсолютно упорядоченные архивы) предоставляются ему без лишних вопросов.  
Гора бюрократических мучений архиваторов, фиксирующих каждую живую душу (особенно, если она потенциально опасна) вдруг неожиданно нужна ему не для того, чтобы кого-то выследить и убить, — вот ирония.  
Ещё более иронично то, что на убийства было идти гораздо легче.

Эванс — слишком распространённая фамилия, но только не в том случае, когда её владельцы одновременно являются одной из богатых и уважаемых аристократических семей и одновременно являются сенсацией мира музыки; поэтому проходит до обидного мало времени, и Соул уже листает папки.

Скудная и относительно важная информация — базовые данные и ежегодный мониторинг душевного состояния: система выявления потенциальных яиц кишина улучшалась ежегодно. Соул выписывает номер телефона на старый найденный в кармане чек почти машинально — так, на всякий случай, как будто бы просто для себя. Потом раздражённо сминает бумажку и суёт в дальний карман (не мусорить же), закрывает папки и убирает на место, надеясь как можно быстрее сбежать из этого пыльного архива, который давит только сильнее.

***

Мака говорит — такое часто бывает. Вспоминаешь что-то нехорошее, что хотела давно забыть, и тебя начинает тащить к этому будто клещами, ты погружаешься полностью в почти забытую атмосферу, перебираешь вещи, связанные с этим и утопаешь в мыслях. Это необходимо, чтобы снова переосмыслить всё и отпустить; потом оно забывается и отступает. Навсегда или до следующей такой же волны — но отступает.

И Соул теперь её прекрасно понимает — день в себе, день в архивах — и всё возвращается в прежнее русло; что-то внутри ещё ёжится, когда Мака говорит про Спирита, но больше — ничего.  
Может всё, что нужно было, — просто покопаться в себе и разобраться с этим. Узнать, что всё в порядке, у него и у них, что жизнь продолжается, у каждого — своя.  
И Соул успокаивается.  
А потом находит в кармане штанов чек с номером: забыл выбросить.  
И все начинается по новой, потому что рука будто сама снова убирает его в карман.  
И на следующий день он, проходя мимо телефонной будки, останавливается.

Внутри уютно почти и почему-то нервозно, и он минуты две стоит просто с монеткой в руках. Набирает номер, ничего не делает, снова набирает, почти злобно засовывает монетку и замирает.

Гудки появляются только через вечность и кажутся бесконечными, но вдруг обрываются. Соул борется со страхом (ха-ха, и этот человек сражался со злом на Луне) и отчаянием и слышит на другом конце провода ледяное «да».  
И узнаёт, конечно.

Итер молчит, молчит ровно столько, чтобы человек на том конце уже начал раздражённо хмурить брови, но еще не успел ничего сказать, и неуверенно выдаёт:  
— Мам…  
— Вес?..  
Голос сразу меняется на тёплый и живой, и у Соула что-то в груди обрывается.  
— Как хорошо, что ты позвонил! Но мы увидимся с тобой через три дня, на твоём концерте. У нас места в ложе, конечно. У тебя что-то случилось?  
У Соула все пересохло в рту. Да, их голоса, наверное, похожи. Да и разве есть у неё ещё хоть кто-то, кто назовёт её «мам?»  
— Это… я…  
Соул чувствует, как у него начинает болеть голова, и сердце медленно, но раздражающе сильно колотится в груди — бам, бам, бам, как торжественный бой барабанов, провожающий осужденного на казнь.  
Эта идея была дурной, и чего он вообще ждал? Нельзя раскапывать трупы через три года — они уже подгнили и будут разваливаться трухой в твоих руках. Соул медленно отводит трубку от уха и старается не дышать, чтобы там, на другой стороне провода, не подумали, будто он стоит здесь, как дурак. Надо только повесить её тихо и осторожно, и Соул почти это делает.  
Только вдруг, где-то там, вдалеке, он слышит прерывистый вздох.  
— Соул?..

Сердце пропускает удар.  
И он подносит трубку обратно.  
— Да. Привет, мам.

На той стороне провода вдруг начинают плакать и отчаянно просят не бросать трубку и сказать ещё хоть что-нибудь.  
И Соул говорит: пусть возьмут еще один билет. Он приедет.


End file.
